


sunshine

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers for chapter 130++, for my friend who started and finished tkg, man i love this ship..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i took him away,</i>
  <br/><i>my sunshine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine

he breathes his name  
like it was a prayer  
his feet moving him forward  
bringing him  
bringing him to him  
his ball of sunshine  
who smiles  
and holds out his hand

he steps towards him  
and embraces him tightly  
shaking  
trembling  
tears rolling down  
and he bites down  
onto his shoulder  
an apology  
a cry  
escaping him as he chews

_"i’m sorry,_   
_i’m sorry,_   
_hide,_   
_hide,_   
_**hide** …”_

the other boy merely cringes  
and closes his eyes  
as he bears the pain  
for his dear friend  
for his dear kaneki  
and lets them become one  
like how they always used to be.


End file.
